The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus for dogs, particularly suitable for those small-sized toy dogs like dachshunds, poodles, Maltese dogs, and Chihuahuas.
When one keeps a dog, it is one of the keeper's indispensable duties to give his dog outdoor exercise for its health. However, sometimes the keeper finds it difficult to exercise his dog due to bad weather, such as, rain or due to other commitments. Moreover, in today's urban areas there rarely exist places fit for exercising one's dog, and even if the keeper can find such places, next come such worries as how to sweep his pet's feces or how to watch his dog lest it should bite or cause harm to passersby.
It has been long desired to develop an apparatus with which one can easily give his toy dog indoor exercise. One known arrangement of this type is disclosed in Toku Ko Sho 56-43204 (the Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-43204). In this previous arrangement, a pair of pulleys is mounted on a collapsible circuit which serves as a track for a dog to run around, an endless belt or chain is mounted about this pair of pulleys. The dog is induced to run by leashing the dog or attaching something which attracts the dog's attention to the belt or chain.
However, this prior art apparatus requires a device to rotate and move a belt employing a pair of pulleys or a device to rotate and move a chain, thus resulting in a heavy and big apparatus which is inconvenient for indoor use. Furthermore, the prior art apparatus is expensive to manufacture, requires time and labor in assembly and disassembly together with troublesome maintenance and care after use.
Objects of the present invention are to solve said problems of the prior art apparatus and to provide an exercise apparatus for dogs which is fit for indoor use, is light in weight and small in size, and is easy to maintain and care for after use.